


Tempting Fate

by misseshermionemalfoy, reppinda5o3



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Slow Burn, clary and jonathan aren't related, he's like 28!!!, loosely based on sons of anarchy, not for the faint hearted, she's a 16 yr old minor!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reppinda5o3/pseuds/reppinda5o3
Summary: Clary is a 16-year-old girl wrapped up in a world of crime and sometimes violence. But through it all, her parent's best friend, Jace is there for her. What can one kiss do to their relationship? Slow burn. Clace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: TRIGGER WARNING!!! This story is about a clace age gap au. Jace is a biker and her father’s best friend. Foul language as well

Clary breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang for the last period of the day. Izzy was in the same last period English class she was and Izzy looked as if she’d just woken up from a nap. “Rough night last night?” Clary asked her friend.

 

“They won’t stop fucking fighting!” Izzy lamented. “They went till like one in the morning last night.”

 

“Yeah, but your dad cheated on your mom… shouldn’t she just leave him?” But Clary knew it wasn’t that simple.

 

“She’s his old lady. Fucking biker culture.” Izzy snarled. They were walking out of school and Jace was waiting for Clary and Alec was waiting for Izzy. Alec, Izzy’s older brother, was something of a ringleader. He was the oldest of the teenagers in the club, and next year he would be a pledged member.

 

“See you later, Iz,” Clary said.

 

Jace Herondale, one of the Red Demons’ most prized members and her parents’ best friend, picked her up every day from school. "Hey, Jace," she said, smiling at him.

 

"Well, aren't you the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He suppressed a groan when he took in her outfit. She looked so sweet, in her dark denim skirt and her black tank top. Way more demure than any other female you'd find in their lifestyle.

 

She blushed like she always did when he spoke those words to her. She wasn't shy by any means but he could tell that compliments were something she didn't know quite how to handle, or maybe it was just him. Jace was a family friend and he was 28, just a few years younger than her mom and dad, who were both in their mid-thirties. She thought Jace was very cool and had a huge crush on him. Who wouldn’t? He was all tanned skin, golden eyes, and sculpted features.

 

"Jaaaace," she said, looking down at the ground. God, she was driving him crazy. She wasn't a girl anymore, she was a young woman...and the kind that would never ask you for anything even though she could get whatever she wanted from you in a heartbeat. Clary was absolutely gorgeous but completely down to earth and if she were a drug, Jace would already be done for.

 

"What, baby girl? Just telling it like it is." He laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Come on, let's get you home."

  
*~*~*

 

“Jesus, Clary… ” Jace facepalmed when Clary came down from her room in a dress with diamond-shaped holes cut open on the sides, black as night and a plunging neckline. Jace wondered if she knew what she did to him seeing her dressed up in these outfits. The dress barely covered the soft curve of her ass and it made him swallow hard. “Where do you think you’re going looking like that?”

 

“Sebastian wants to hang out!” She said happily.

 

“Clary, does hangout mean have sex?” Jace asked her, he sounded concerned even to his own ears... Sebastian was a new recruit and he _really_ didn’t want her hanging out with him. Not to mention he was 18 but that was another matter entirely…

 

“No!!” Clary blanched. “We’re going for a ride up to the Catskills on his bike!”

 

“Ok, so what are you going to do when you get there?” Jace said, he figured if he badgered her enough she wouldn’t want to go.

 

“I don’t know! Get pizza and head back?” Clary said innocently.

 

“No,” Came another voice from the hallway. “Absolutely not.”

 

“Daaaaad!” Clary whined.

 

Jace and Luke did their secret handshake and Jace caught Clary rolling her eyes. “I was just trying to convince Clare-bear here to not leave the house looking like that,” Jace said.

 

“Thanks, man. I know she’s a handful sometimes.” Luke said to Jace. “Clary go put some jeans and a t-shirt on. I need your help in the garage. We just got an order of parts and I need someone to inventory them.”

 

Clary sighed, “Are you going to pay me?”

 

“Yes, but you better hurry up,” Luke said.

 

“Fiiine!” Clary said running back upstairs.

 

Luke smirked at Jace and rolled his eyes, “I love her dearly, but one is definitely enough.”

 

“How’s Jocie?” Jace asked his best friend.

 

“Pissed. She really wants another baby, but things have been so busy lately and I wouldn’t have the time to take care of a new baby,” Luke said.

 

“Mhmm… well from what I hear you don’t have it as bad as Robert and Maryse. Maryse was under some delusion that Robert was above using the club girls. Everyone knows Robert’s wandering hands are pretty fucking notorious. Not to mention, I’ve never met anyone besides you and Jocie who didn’t cheat on each other, especially in our world.”

 

“I know. Well, you’ve always been faithful, even if the girl in question didn’t deserve it.”

 

“Cheating is… gross.” Jace said, looking repulsed.

 

Luke chuckled and Clary trotted down the stairs in jeans and t-shirt.

 

“Am I decent?” Clary asked.

 

Luke and Jace laughed.

 

“Yeah, you are baby girl,” Luke said.

 

*~*~*

  


Clary had been reading off inventory numbers on parts boxes for over three hours when Luke decided to call it night.

 

“Why don’t you order some pizza? It’s Friday night so the boys and I are going to have a bonfire in the back. You can have Izzy and Alec over.”

 

“Ohmygod dad, are you going to get drunk?” Clary asked, giggling.

 

Luke just laughed and finished closing down the garage. She took out her phone and noticed she had three missed calls from Izzy.

 

[ C. Garroway ] Come over, we’re having a get-together. Dad’s throwing a bonfire in the backyard and all the boys are coming over.

 

[ I. Lightwood ] I can’t. My mom is packing her shit and leaving. I’m freaking out.

 

[ C. Garroway ] Oh no! Is there anything I can do?

 

[ I. Lightwood ] Not right now, but thanks. Mom wants Alec and I to come with her but we can’t because I don’t want to leave school and everything behind. I’m totally freaking out.

 

[ C. Garroway ] I don’t know how to help. How about I just see you tomorrow?

 

[ I. Lightwood ] Yeah ok.

 

[ C. Garroway ] *heart emoji*

  
*~*~*

 

Jace didn’t _technically_ live with the Garroways, but he was there pretty frequently. He was there setting up the fire now. He had a beer in his hand and he was trying to hack apart an old sofa Luke was getting rid of with an ax.

 

He thought about Clary and the way she had dressed. She wasn’t trying to attract attention per se, but she did it without trying, she was only 16! She had no right looking so sexy at _that_ age. More to the point _he_ had no right thinking about what it would be like to touch her. When she had gotten into the truck that day after school looking sexy without even trying...he knew he had to have her. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts! He threw a hunk of the sofa into the fire pit frustratedly.

 

He thought about her in that dress that she tried to wear to see Sebastian of all people… she had looked fine as fuck but it wasn’t something Sebastian deserved to see. He’d known Clary as long as he’d been in the club, which was going on 10 years now. He’d seen her grow up from a child into a beautiful young lady. She was off limits though, how fucked up could it possibly get? He could never date her… dating your best friend’s daughter was taboo at best.

 

Jace's issue was that he'd overheard a private conversation between Izzy and Clary where she told Izzy that Sebastian asked her to fuck him. As soon as he heard that, he held his breath, hoping to catch anything related to her feelings on the subject. She was quiet and didn't really comment, which had Jace nearly passing out from lack of oxygen.

 

Jace may have been about 10 years too old for Clary, but he was a better man than Sebastian could ever dream of being. He hoped, even if he couldn't have her, that she'd at least save her virginity for someone worthy of it.

 

Jace tried to imagine Sebastian taking Clary’s virginity… he swung the ax particularly violently, splitting the back of the sofa in half.

 

He heard the rumble of Luke’s truck pulling into the drive and wrestled the ax out of the sofa.

 

“Jace!” Jocie called from the house.

 

“Coming!”  

 

Jace ran back inside.

  
*~*~*

 

While Jocie was busy getting food ready for the boys she had inadvertently left the liquor cabinet in the living room open and Clary went in for the kill. She nabbed a bottle of Grey Goose and made off with it towards her room. No one noticed her, and thank god too, she would be dead if Jocie saw her with that bottle. Luke was the relaxed parent and Jocie was a bit uptight.

 

She stashed the bottle and went downstairs to get a cup of cranberry juice to chase her shots with. She brought the cup upstairs and started changing into a low cut shirt and riding boots. These kinds of parties, especially when they were outside, were not a high heels event.

 

She had never been drunk before, and she was curious as to what it felt like. She took a pull from the bottle of Grey Goose and chased it with a sip of cranberry juice. It tasted the way gasoline smells. A few minutes later she felt a light-headed feeling come over her. It felt good.

 

She started doing her makeup and decided on a smokey eye and thick winged liner. The whole thing took her about 30 minutes. She had one more shot before going down to the party.

 

She went back downstairs and saw that the party was in full swing. The fire was roaring outside and everyone had a drink or a joint in their hands. This was not exactly kid-friendly setting. In the corner of their yard, she could see Sebastian getting his dick wet in one of the club’s sluts. They were cheap girls with no tact.

 

Jace and Luke were passing a joint between them, Luke had a beer and Jace had whiskey.

 

“Clare-bear!” Jace called. “Come on over!” He said with a smirk.

 

She walked over and took a seat in one of the lawn chairs next to them.

 

“Hey. Can I have some?” Clary asked, giving their joint a pointed look.

 

Luke looked at Jace.

 

“Please, dad!” Clary begged.

 

“Fine. It’s Jace’s job to carry you in the house when you get too high though.” Luke said.

 

Clary looked at Jace and grinned, she took the joint from his grip. She noticed his fingernails were bitten down to the quick. “How does this work?” Clary asked innocently.

 

Jace laughed and Clary looked at him, his eyes were glassy and bloodshot. Luke got up and went over to Sebastian to pull him off of the slut he was currently manhandling.

 

Jace rolled his eyes. “How could you want to go on a date with _him_?” Jace laughed. He was right to laugh because thinking she could give her virginity to someone like that was fucking comical.

 

She took the joint and inhaled she immediately started coughing and hacking. “Jesus Christ this isn’t weed this is an assassination attempt!” Clary said through her coughs.

 

Jace laughed and rubbed her back. “Baby girl, why don’t you watch me?”  

 

“Yeah, ok,” Clary said.

 

He took the joint back and inhaled, held the hit in for a second and blew it out all without coughing.

 

“It would be easier to teach you if we had a bowl or something.”

 

“This is fine. I can do it.” She took the joint back from him and inhaled and held it for a second and blew it out. “Wow.” She felt more of the lightheaded sensation come over her, she felt kind of sleepy.

 

“You like it?” Jace asked.

 

“Yeah, but I’m good for now. I kind of snuck some liquor,” Clary said and cringed, expecting a reprimand.  

 

“Oh... Don’t let Jocie see the bottle in your room," Jace said. He let his hand wander to her knee, “Do you wanna sip of my whiskey?”

 

“No, I can barely stand the vodka chased with cranberry juice. The shit tastes like gasoline,” Clary said making a face.

 

Jace laughed, “What kind of vodka is it? Crystal Palace?”

 

“Grey Goose.”

 

Jace shook his head and smiled good-naturedly, “That’s the good stuff.”

 

“See I don’t even know what good vodka is supposed to taste like.” Clary laughed.

  
*~*~*

 

2 in the morning was approaching and Clary and Jace had one more joint between them and Clary had a few beers. Comparatively, Jace had gone a little harder than Clary. He’d gone through nearly half a bottle of Jameson whiskey. The crowd was starting to disperse, the groupies were finding beds for the night with the men present and she figured her dad was already inside.

 

“I think I want to go to bed,” Clary said yawning.

 

“Drink some water before you go to bed so you don’t get hungover. God, tomorrow I’m going to regret this so hard.” Jace murmured.

 

“Ok, sounds good. Will you come to tuck me in?” Clary asked, putting her hand over his where it was on her knee.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

He knocked back the last of his whiskey and staggered as he got up. She grabbed his hand and prevented him from falling over. “You ok, Jace?”

 

“Yep. A half bottle of whiskey does make a man’s balance a bit off.” Jace laughed and clasped his hand with Clary’s. She thought maybe she should pull away but it was just Jace…

 

They walked into the house where things were settling down too. All the food was gone and most of the booze too. Clary helped Jace upstairs and walked him into her room.

 

She took off her shirt, revealing a lacy cami, she took off her riding boots and got in bed. She pulled the covers up and took off her jeans. “Jace come’ere.”

 

He tucked in the edges of her duvet and kissed her… on the lips. It was over in a flash but by the gasp that left Clary’s mouth, she wasn’t expecting it. “Jace…”

 

“Shh… god, you’re so fucking sexy.” Jace purred in her ear. She felt her face flush and was it just her or did the temperature go up in here a few degrees?

 

He pulled her hair to one side and kissed a fiery trail of kisses up her neck. His teeth grazed her ear and nipped the top of it. She couldn’t help it, it was the best thing she’d ever felt, she moaned his name.

 

He was hovering over her. She blinked and saw him staring down at her, his golden eyes were still glassy although less bloodshot. “Kiss me, Jace.”

 

He let out a low growl and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her over and over and finally she let him inside her mouth. He ran his tongue along her lips and scraped his teeth over her tongue until the need for air became an issue.

 

In the intervening moments, they looked at each other. That had been coming for quite some time hadn’t it? Clary couldn’t take her eyes off of him. “Just lay down with me for a bit?”

 

“No, Clary, I shouldn’t,” Jace said resolutely seeming much soberer than he actually was. She could tell he wanted to do more than kiss, but he was afraid of the consequences.

 

“Shh… lay down. You can’t drive like this. Take off your boots and make yourself comfortable.” She slipped past him and locked her door. “See, no one will be any the wiser.”

 

“Clary…” Jace groaned.

 

But the clarity the kiss had brought was fast being replaced by more sleepiness.

 

“Fine, but no one can know," Jace said sleepily. 

 

This wasn’t how he imaged his first night in Clary’s bed or the first time he would kiss her but there he was making a mess of things.

 

“That’s fine. I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Clary said, slipping back into bed.

 

Jace had taken off his boots and jeans leaving him in nothing but a soft t-shirt and boxers. She redistributed the pillows so Jace would have two and she would have one. “Good night, Jace.”

 

“Night, Clare-bear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary tries to tell Jace that their drunken kiss doesn't mean anything. Jace goes off on a run thinking the whole thing was a beautiful nightmare.
> 
> Clary and Izzy go on dates to try to forget their crushes. Things do not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content toward the end of the chapter!

The next day was Saturday and Clary woke up to a cold bed, she wasn’t surprised, and it was probably for the best. Luke would probably kill Jace if he found out about last night. She shivered as she thought of the heat of Jace’s lips on hers. She tried to dismiss it for him just being drunk but… she wasn’t sure. 

 

She flung the covers off her and checked her phone. 

 

[ I. Lightwood ] Can I come over?

 

The text message was timestamped 8 am. She looked at the clock and realized it was nearly 11 am. Quickly she texted back that it would be fine for her to come over. 

 

She changed, put her hair up and went downstairs, Jace and Luke were talking in hushed whispers. “Morning.” She grumbled. 

 

Luke and Jace stood up straight and seemed to resolve to speak later. “Secrets aren’t cool dad.” 

 

“Neither is how late you woke up. Your mother’s been in a tiff all day. She knows you snuck liquor and I’m in trouble for letting you smoke,” Luke said grumpily. 

 

“Sorry, dad,” Clary said hanging her head as she grabbed cereal and milk. There was no school today, as it was Saturday, but that meant some of the boys would be doing a run. 

 

Clary padded into the living room and sat down on the worn-out sofa. She picked the marshmallows out of her Lucky Charms cereal and flipped on college football. She didn’t really understand the game. She knew about touchdowns and field goals but that was really it. She looked at the TV, Clemson and Alabama State were playing. The season had barely started. 

 

Luke had gone to arrange a run with the boys and Clary didn’t really want to know much about that. She had a basic idea of what went on but the details were better left to the guys in the MC. 

 

She felt someone sit down next to her on the couch and turned to find Jace looking at her. Jace grabbed the spoon out of her bowl and took a giant bite of her Lucky Charms, giving her a big smile as she narrowed her eyes at him.

 

"Go get your own bowl. There's plenty in there."

 

"But yours taste so much better, baby girl," he said, winking at her and licking the last of the milk off the spoon.

 

She stuck her tongue out at him and made a face. “How’s your hangover?” She asked him. 

 

“Shitty. Someone needs to take the bottle away from me when I get that drunk,” Jace said. 

 

“That’s definitely not my job,” She said playfully. “When will you guys be getting back from the run?” 

 

“It’s just a weekend trip so we’ll be back in time for me to pick you up from school on Monday,” Jace replied. 

 

“Nice.” Clary said, picking her cereal back up and munching on it. 

 

“Hey, Clary?” Jace asked. 

 

Jace couldn't take his eyes off of her mouth, remembering exactly how she felt against him the night before. Drunk or not, he would never forget her soft lips and tongue moving against his.

 

"Yeah, Jace?" she responded, looking at him inquisitively. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was in the general vicinity.

 

"About last night..." he said, rubbing the back his neck.

 

"I told you, no one will ever know. Besides, we were both drunk. It was just something that two drunk people did together. What does it matter in the grand scheme of things?"

 

Jace couldn't believe the words leaving her mouth. Had it just been nothing to her? Because even if all they'd done was kiss and sleep, it'd sure meant a hell of a lot to him.

 

She was pretty drunk though and it made him wonder if she would've ever responded the way she did if she were sober. Fuck, he really wanted to find out but common sense came sweeping back in.

 

She was the princess of the MC and he was the last guy that was ever supposed to have her, whether he wanted her or not. But even though he told himself this over and over again, he couldn't help how he felt.

 

He didn't want to put any pressure on her. He wanted her to return his feelings because they came about naturally. 

 

In the meantime, he would try his best to treat her like he always had. To keep her away from guys like Sebastian and try to not think about her like anything other than his Prez' daughter and the girl he'd been groomed to protect for as long as he could remember. That was going to be easier said than done. 

 

He looked over at her, just staring at the game on TV and finishing up her breakfast and he already knew he was screwed. When he'd woken up and seen her cheek pressed to the pillow with messy bed head, she'd still been the most beautiful girl in the world and fuck if he didn't wish he could wake up to that every morning.

 

"Good, just checking." He said half-heartedly. If only he would've caught Clary's half defeated look before her normal sweet demeanor took back over.

 

*~*~*

 

A few hours later basically the whole MC was crammed in the house awaiting orders from their Prez. Luke whistled and the boys stopped chattering. “Alright boys, you know the deal: no cops, no stops so we’re taking the back ways. We’re avoiding the border crossing like hell so we’ve got some boys from a Canadian charter opening up a field for us to cross through. We’re going up tonight, picking up the goods and coming back in time for y’all to fuck your women on Monday night.” There was some laughter and Clary shook her head… 

 

She was currently reading Lord of the Rings, which was part of her reading assignment for school, she was a junior and the book had been assigned to her on the first day of class. She looked up, saw Jace and smiled at him sweetly. He looked pumped for the run and she was glad. 

 

The boys were starting to disperse after some more instructions from Luke and Jace. Jace came into the living room, and smirked at her, showing his chipped tooth. “I’m about to go. I’ll see you after school on Monday, ok?” 

 

“Yeah ok, sounds good.” She said calmly. 

 

She walked out with him and noticed his leather jacket was unzipped if they were going to be riding into the night all the way to Canada then he needed to be protected in case anything happened while they were on the road. Just before he got on his bike she zipped up his jacket in front of everyone and kissed his cheek softly. There was a tiny bit of stubble there and she liked the way it felt. “Be safe, take care of my dad.” 

 

His cheeks flamed and he smiled at her. “Will do, baby girl, will do!” He got on his bike, kick-started it and began pulling out of the drive with her dad in front of him. She blew the boys a kiss and they all waved. She felt a hand on her back, it was her mother. 

 

“You’re in a bit of trouble, aren’t you young lady?” Her mother said. 

 

“Mommm!!! C’mon! It was fun!” 

 

“Did you seriously think I wouldn’t realize my favorite liquor had suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet?” She said scolding her daughter. 

 

“Well… I can hope,” Clary said, trying to sound innocent. 

 

“Riiight, you better finish reading that book. Don’t you have a paper due on Tuesday?”

 

“Ugh, yeah I do.” Clary made a face. She hated writing papers about books, even if she was enjoying them. Dissecting what happened and why it happened ruined all the fun. “But Izzy is coming over. She and her mom are, you know…” 

 

“Arguing?” Jocie attempted to clarify. 

 

“No, you know how Robert is!” Clary said heaving a sigh and walking back inside. “He’s got the worst wandering hands I’ve ever seen and poor Mars, she just never really stood a chance, did she?” Clary babbled. Mars was what Maryse Lightwood preferred to be called by everyone. 

 

There was a firm set now to Jocie’s shoulders, “This is the life we live, Clarissa. It pays the bills and keeps a roof over your head. Maryse knew what she was getting into when she married Rob.” 

 

Clary sighed, “I know,” She said, resigned.

 

*~*~*

 

For whatever reason Izzy didn’t get there until about 12:30, she came with Alec, her older brother. He was a prospect for the Red Demons and had graduated school the previous spring. Clary and Alec didn’t get along famously, but she could make do. 

 

Clary was firmly torn between telling her best friend everything that had happened last night and swearing her to secrecy or just keeping it to herself. 

 

“Hey guys, some of the other prospects and I are going to get beers. I’ll be back tonight?” Alec nodded in the girl’s direction.

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Izzy said. “We’ll be here, I’ve got a paper I have to write and obviously Clary is the brains around here so she’s going to help me.” Clary rolled her eyes. It wasn’t true at all. Isabelle was just better at math and science than English. In a way, it worked out because Clary was useless with a calculator or her lab stuff so they helped each other out. 

 

“So how was your night?” Izzy asked curiously. 

 

“Fine. Stole some of mom’s liquor and smoked weed with my dad and Jace.” Clary said as she typed away on her computer. 

 

"Did your mom totally flip, or what?"

 

"Yeah, she's not too happy with me right now."

 

"I love how our parents brought us into this world but expect us to behave ourselves and act like we're not submerged in the world of bikers, old ladies, drugs, sex, and violence. Like they were saints at our age," Izzy complained.

 

"Doubtful, Very doubtful," Clary laughed at Izzy's attitude.

 

They put pencil to paper and began to tackle their homework. They worked for close to two hours before they decided to give it a rest.

 

"So I wanted to tell you, I got a date for tonight," Izzy said, excitedly.

 

"Really? That's great, Iz. Do I know him?" Clary inquired.

 

"No, he's this guy I met through this app Sebastian told me about. You just sign up, make a profile and start swiping to choose who you like. If someone likes you too, then you just start talking and can do what you want from there."

 

Clary thought about it for a moment. She knew the one person she had ever wanted was her parents' best friend and even if her parents accepted her feelings, Jace didn't see her that way...at least not when he wasn't drunk. The way he was acting when he brought up their activities from the previous night made it seem like he regretted it so even if she didn't, she'd just have to find a way to get over him. He didn't want her.

 

She was too young. She was off limits.

 

She figured she could use the help to find someone to occupy her time and keep her mind off of Jace. None of the guys at her school interested her. At the very least, maybe she'd find a friend to hang out with that was outside the world she was stuck in.

 

"What's the app called?" Clary asked. 

 

"Tinder. Come on, download it on your phone and let's make you a profile."

 

It took the two girls only a couple minutes to set up an account for Clary. When they came to the section asking for age, Izzy snatched the phone.

 

"What are you doing, Iz?" Clary said, grabbing for her phone. 

 

"We have to embellish your age a little bit." Izzy enthused.

 

Clary looked at her, skeptically. 

 

"Think about it, no one is going to want to date a 16-year-old, trust me," Izzy replied. 

 

Clary could see her point. She supposed she was probably a little younger than most people using the app. And obviously, she was attracted to guys who were older if a certain biker god was any indication.

 

"Don't worry, we'll only make you a little bit older. That's what I did. We'll just say you're 18," Izzy explained.

 

Clary sighed. Leave it to Izzy to do something like this. Once her age was set Izzy handed Clary’s phone back and she started swiping. She leaned back in her office chair, it was a bit beat up like the rest of the furniture in the house but it was comfortable and that’s what mattered. Izzy was still swiping on her phone when Clary got her first match. She matched with a guy named Jonathan Morgenstern, she had no idea who he was or where he was from. His profile was non-existent but his age was listed as 21. 

 

[ C. Garroway ] Hi! 

 

[ J. Morgenstern ] Aye! How you doin? 

 

[ C. Garroway ] Good =) It’s Saturday, what are you up to? 

 

[ J. Morgenstern ] Chillin with the boys. Drinking some beers. 

 

[ C. Garroway ] Oh nice. I’m chillin with my friend, working on homework. 

 

[ J. Morgenstern ] Are you in college? 

 

CLary thought quickly. If she said she was in high school the guy would probably vanish or block her. So she replied with a bit of a fib. 

 

[ C. Garroway ] Yeah. Art major.

 

[ J. Morgenstern ] Ok, well do you want to talk some more? My number is (212) 123-4567. 

 

[ C. Garroway ] Yeah, sure.

 

Clary immediately switched over to texting him. She was excited to have matched with someone on her first try using the app and couldn't wait to see where it took her.

 

[ C. Garroway ] Hey, it's Clary.

 

[ J. Morgenstern ] I figured. So, what are your plans for the night?

 

[ C. Garroway ] Just finishing up this paper and then I don't know, I didn't really have anything specific planned...You?

 

[ J. Morgenstern ] Just chilling, hoping you might wanna meet up?

 

Clary was a little nervous. She never expected things to move so fast. She figured, she'd maybe talk to someone for a few days and feel the situation out and then if all seemed good, then she'd make plans to meet up with them. Obviously, that wasn't the way that things worked.

 

She decided she'd talk to the guy for a while and see if she felt like it was a good idea but for now, she would give him a noncommittal answer.

 

[ C. Garroway ] Let me finish up here. Then we'll see what's up.

 

[ J. Morgenstern ] Sounds good.

 

Clary showed Izzy the texts. “Clary, we really have to be careful. You know our dads have enemies. Maybe we should have our dates just meet us at the same place. We'll, of course, do it someplace public but that way, we're not alone with these guys the first time we meet them."

 

Clary was actually just about to suggest the same thing. She watched the news, mostly as background to reading or doing homework, but the stories were hard to miss. She knew the things that could happen to women when they did stupid things like meet strange guys, alone and out in the middle of nowhere.

 

"Agreed, we should have them meet us at that bar that doesn't card over on Washington Street," Clary said.

 

"Excellent, I'll text Meliorn and let him know that's where we're going tonight." Izzy grabbed her phone and sent her date a message. "Okay, so here," she handed Clary a can of pepper spray and a short knife, "Hopefully, we won't need them but just in case."

 

"I don't think we will but a girl can never be too careful," Clary said, tucking her very own self-defense kit into a fold in her purse on the bed.

 

Clary refocused on the task at hand and said, “Now about that part about the boys on the island? That’s Lord of the Flies, not Lord of the Rings…” 

 

*~*~*

 

After another 2 hours of work, it was time for dinner. She and Jonathan had been texting back and forth and he seemed like a nice guy. Clary had been trying to gauge his intentions and see if he was expecting something from her. She just wanted to get to know someone. Jonathan seemed to be on the same page. She decided it would be fine to go meet him and just hang out.

 

Jocie made roast chicken, potatoes, stuffing and green beans. When they sat down Jocie looked around at the food, there was enough for an army. “I guess the boys are going to get leftovers. Sorry girls, I’m used to cooking for an army.” 

 

Izzy and Clary just smiled and laughed. Clary ate well and they sat and had coffee after dinner like a couple of old ladies. “I’m going out tonight mom, so is Izzy.” 

 

“Does Mars know?” Jocie asked.

 

“Yeah,” Izzy said sipping her coffee. 

 

“So everyone’s going to be safe right? We don’t have the boys around to protect us and we need to mind our P’s and Q’s,” Jocie stressed. 

 

Clary sighed, her mother was right, “We’ll be fine. Izzy has a date with a fine young man.” 

 

Jocie smiled at her girls and said, “Why don’t you girls go get ready and I’ll clean up?” 

 

“Ok, mom.” 

 

Izzy headed upstairs but Jocie stopped Clary. “Please be careful. Don’t get wasted or anything, and be on your guard.” 

 

“Ok, will do.” Clary said, shrinking away from her mom. She jogged up the stairs and met Izzy. They changed, Izzy did Clary’s makeup and Clary curled her hair. It was always kind of curly and wavy but not the way she liked it or the way models wore their hair, so Clary took a curling iron and fixed it to her satisfaction. 

 

She picked up her phone and sent off a text. 

 

[ C Garroway ] Hey, I'm finally finished. Still want to hang out?

 

[ J. Morgenstern ] Definitely. Do you want me to come to pick you up?

 

[ C. Garroway ] Actually, I was thinking you could meet me at Blitz. They don't card so...

 

[ J. Morgenstern ] Oh yeah, I used to drink there all the time before I turned 21. I'll meet you there in 20?

 

[ C. Garroway ] I'll be waiting =*)

 

A little over ten minutes later, Clary and Izzy arrived at Blitz, making sure to walk in separately, in case either one of their dates had gotten there early. 

 

Since neither one of them saw the guy they were supposed to be meeting, they walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. They sat at tables that weren't too far away from each other but still at enough of a distance that they each had their privacy.

 

Clary noticed a tall man with long dark hair walk up to Izzy and kiss her on the cheek. As she turned back to her drink, she saw him. Jonathan looked...amazing. He had white blonde hair and the most gorgeous green eyes.

 

He spotted her and headed in her direction. She stood as he reached her table. "Hi!" She reached her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Clary."

 

His mouth tilted up just a little at the corner and he grabbed her hand, slowly appraising her with his eyes before speaking. "I know."

 

She thought about how gorgeous he was and figured if she did decide to actually have a relationship with this guy, she didn't want to start it out with a lie so she decided to come clean. "I have a confession to make. I'm not actually 18."

 

His lips turned up even more at that, "And exactly how old are you?"

 

She leaned and whispered it in his ear. They may be in a bar that didn't card but if someone actually overheard her real age, she didn't think they'd be so cool about serving her alcohol.

 

"Okay," he said, and shrugged, "I can live with that."

 

Clary and Jonathan had been talking and drinking for a little over an hour when they heard a loud noise from the side entrance of the bar. They both turned and saw that it was a group of guys wearing cuts. Clary couldn't see what they looked like through the low light of the room and haze of alcohol but surprisingly, Jonathan seemed to know them.

 

He stood up and told he'd be right back, giving her a look that wasn't familiar to her but looked a bit like a mixture of nerves and anger, however, it was gone as quickly as it came. 

 

She watched him walk over to the group of men and they greeted him like he was a close friend. For a moment, Clary panicked. There were a few MCs around that were serious Red Demon enemies and she didn't need to put herself in a situation where she had to explain dating a rival club member to her father. That just wasn't a thing you did.

 

However, she reasoned with herself that Jonathan was a really nice guy. He'd treated her with nothing but respect since he walked in the door, even after finding out she'd lied to him so she didn't have any reason to be suspicious of him. Plus, he wasn't even wearing a cut...and what biker walked around without his cut?

 

She looked over and saw Izzy on the dance floor, completely wrapped up with Meliorn. She was apparently having a good time as well. 

 

Clary took the last sip of her third screwdriver and decided to go get another drink while she was waiting for her date to return. She made her way up to the bar and ordered from the bartender. 

 

She looked back at the door where Jonathan had been standing with whatever club that had come in but they were no longer there. She did a quick scan of the bar and saw them sitting at a table at the back with Jonathan standing in front of it. He looked at her and put his finger up, indicating he'd be with her in a minute.

 

One downside was that part of the reason for doing this was to get to know someone outside of their lifestyle and whether he belonged to an MC or not, he was obviously close with at least some of the members of one.

 

Just as she was being handed her drink, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

 

"Don't turn around or respond to me in any way." Clary froze, it was Izzy's voice in her ear but it was laced with alarm. 

 

"What's going on, Iz? I thought we were going to act like we didn't know each other?"

 

"We need to get the hell out of here, Clary. That guy you're with, I didn't get a good look at him when he came in and I could only see his profile when you guys were sitting together but we need to get as far away from him and his friends as possible as quickly as we can."

 

Clary started to panic but she did her best not to show it. Schooling her features, she asked, "Those are Black Vipers, aren't they?" It would be her luck.

 

"Yes and that guy you're with? I didn't realize it before but he's the VP. Clary, you're on a date with the VP of our biggest rival and we need to get the fuck out of here now. Make an excuse and make it sound believable."

 

"I might need some help with that. Can you make an excuse with Meliorn first, go outside and call me?"

 

"On it," Izzy said before walking back to her table.

 

Clary chanced a look back at Jonathan and the other Vipers to make sure they hadn't witnessed the exchange but they still seemed to be engaged in whatever murder, sex ring, or drug deal they were discussing.

 

She paid the bartender and picked up her drink, carrying it back to her table. She sat down and laid her phone on the table, thinking that Izzy's call couldn't come soon enough. She realized that if Jonathan hadn't returned to the table by the time the call came in, she'd have to either wait or actually knowingly put herself in danger by approaching the group to let him know she was leaving..

 

What if one of them recognized her? Her parents and Jace had done an amazing job at keeping her out of the eyes of the other MCs but there had been a few incidents over the years where she'd been seen with her parents by other bikers.

 

It was only a minute or so later before the call came in. She picked it up knowing that it was Izzy. As soon as she answered, she saw Jonathan sit back down in front of her.

 

"Calm down, Iz. Yeah, I’m still out. What happened? No. Yeah. No, I understand. Yeah, I’ll be there. Okay, see you soon. Love you.”

 

“Is something up?” Jonathan asked, before taking another drink of his beer.

 

“Yeah, that was my best friend. Her and her longtime boyfriend apparently just broke up and she’s freaking out. That means I get to go be her babysitter for the night. Otherwise, she’ll give herself alcohol poisoning and I can’t let her do that to herself. Sorry I have to leave sooner than I’d like.” Clary stood up and gathered her bag. Jonathan stood up with her.

 

“It’s fine. Maybe we can hang out again sometime?”

 

“Sure. I’ll text you and let you know when I’m free,” Clary said with a smile. Jonathan leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “See you later,” she called over her shoulder and she walked through the door to meet up with Izzy so they could make their way home.

 

*~*~*

 

After a long ride up to Canada, Jace was ready for a good night’s sleep. Up north, the fall had already started to kick into gear and riding was chilly. He just wanted a hot shower and a comfortable bed. 

 

They weren’t staying in a great motel, it was the same one they used every time they went up north so they got the nicest rooms, unfortunately, that didn’t mean much. It smelled of mold. The floors were clean, the beds were made and when he looked at the shower… no mold. He could probably tolerate having a shower. Jace was well known for liking things neat and clean. His apartment, which was not usually used much, was spotless and clean. He didn’t know how these guys lived in filth. 

 

He took his clothes off, ran the hot water and thought briefly of Clary… he wondered what she was doing right now. If she was missing him. He scoffed at himself, Clary didn’t feel that way. She was drunk, he was drunk and as she said, what did one drunk kiss mean in the grand scheme of things? 

 

He sighed as he stepped under the spray of water coming from the shower. It was warm and felt good. He washed his hair with lather from a bar of soap and washed his face. In the warm water, his cock was coming to life. It had been too long. Clary’s laugh bubbled up in his memory, the way her smile made him want to do unspeakable things to her. God, he thought of her giving her virginity to him. Being the one to comfort her when it stung too much and teaching her all the ways he wanted to be pleasured. He gripped his now hard cock in his hand, rolling his thumb over the head every few strokes. 

 

He thought of her lips, and the way she would scream his name when he finally got to fuck her. God, he wanted to be her first so badly. He wanted to take her, teach her what pleasure meant and how good it would feel to have a man who loved his woman. He gripped his cock harder. He wanted to see all of her beautiful body. By the angel, he wanted so much from her. All they’d had was one kiss! Still, he could feel her soft little moans when he kissed her. He was close and he pushed himself over the edge of oblivion thinking what it would be like to have those pouty lips wrapped around his cock. 

 

He continued to stroke his shaft, helping himself through the aftershocks caused by the copious amounts of cum that had just shot all over his hand and the wall of the shower. He never came harder than when he thought about Clary but now that he knew the noises she made, it was so much better.

 

When Jace recovered from his orgasm he cleaned up and turned the water off. He dried off, threw his old boxers back on and slid into bed. Sleep came easily and peacefully to him. 


End file.
